Dejame demostrarte mi amor
by Ackerman Nami
Summary: Ranma y Akane se ven envueltos en una situacion dificil que los separara, ranma viaja a china y los conflictos con las prometidas de ranma y los pretendientes de akane se encargaran de hacerles mas dificil las cosas : pesimo summary cierto, pero es mi primer fic dejen criticas :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la historia viene de mis divagaciones en mis ratos de ocio sin mas aquí les dejo el primer capitulo**

Avanzando con dificultad entre los enormes arboles de aquel espeso bosque de china, una joven de pelo corto se detenia un momento para limpiar el sudor que escurria por su frente "solo un poco mas" se dijo así misma despues de suspirar continuo se camino hasta que su silueta se desvanecio entre las sombras de los enormes arboles de la montaña el rumbo que tomo era el correcto y lo comprobo al preguntar en una aldea cercana a donde se encontraba ahora "si, joven de trenza venir por provisiones, el vivir en aquella montaña, ser muy fuerte" Akane solo pregunto algunos detalles más antes de encaminarse a aquella montaña donde se encontraria nuevamente con Ranma

Horas mas tarde, el sol se comenzaba a ocultarse sin embargo, la peli azul continuaba caminando sabia que tarde o temprano encontraria al chico de la trenza, fue entonces que alzo la vista observo que más adelante había una pequeña cabaña, aunque era sencilla se veía acogedora, conforme se fue acercando grande fue su sorpresa al verlo, haí estaba él, de cunclillas hablando con una pequeña niña.

Dando un vuelco en su pecho su corazón estubo apunto de salirse, recordaba perfectamente la ultima ves que hablaron, en aquella ocasión terminaron peleando pero no como siempre. Aquella pelea había superado por mucho todas las peleas infantiles de antaño, tanto que a la mañana siguiente Ranma desaparecío de la faz de la tierra por decirlo así. Ukyou, y Kodachi, lo buscaron por todos lados, incluso la misma Akane, Sin embargo ninguna tubo éxito, Akane se había dado por vencida, pero Nodoka sabía que la peliazul sufria por su hijo, la promesa hecha al joven de la trenza de no le revelar a nadie donde iría se repetías vez tras vez en su memoria, pero el ver a Akane cada vez mas decaída y pensativa, fue mas doloroso que de lo que penso, aun así no rompio su promesa.

Mas de ocho meses pasaron, en los que solo le daba pequeñas pistas a la chica, sobre el paradero del joven Saotome, sin embargo tubo que ser mas obia para que la joven Tendo captara las indirectas, solo entonces la chica tomo todos su ahorros y junto con el dinero que la misma Nodoka le dio como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, compro un boleto para ir a china en avion, y con el sobrante podría encontar algún lugar para hospedarse hasta encontrar al joven, y aunque es cierto había otras formas de viajar hasta allá pagando menos, ella quería arreglar aquel mal entendido cuanto antes y dejarle en claro al joven que ella... Que ella lo amaba, ¿Por que no hacerlo? ¿que mas podría salir mal?

Si queria terminar con todo el asunto cuanto antes, tania que avanzar y hablar de una vez por todas con Ranma, avanzando lentamente hasta el joven Saotome, intentando ser discreta, fue sorprendida cuando noto al chico de la trenza mirandola , su mirada fiera mostraba que se encontraba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo, sin embargo azul con marron se toparon, enviando descargas eléctricas que los recorrieron de pies a cabeza, y como si de alguna especie de magnetismo se tratase ambos se acercaron, lentamente, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Akane bajo su vista notando a la pequeña niña que el pelinegro traía en brazos sin embargo por cuestiones del pasado la peli azul queria saber que pasaba realmente antes de precipitarse

"Ranma -la joven tendo suspiro- ella es tu?" sin atreverse a terminar la frase simplemente se quedo callada, mirandolo con intensidad a los ojos "A- akane" fue lo único que pudo articular el Saotome, el cual queria explicasr todo, contarle sus razones del porque se encontraba haí, el por que, de todo el silencio fue interrumpido por una conocida voz por ambos "Ranma nihao, Shampoo trajo ramen- la joven china llegaba como siempre a buscar al joven saotome- abuela mandarlo especialmente para ti" la joven tendo, paso saliva y solo miro a la china sin éxpresion alguna

¡TARAN! ¿QUE LES PARECIO? veran devido a que el manga esta siendo re impreso aquí en méxico me surgio la isnpiracion y pues es mi primer fic que publico, disculpen las faltas de ortografía no soy muy buena en esto y la lap no funciona al cien, aun asi espero sus criticas constructivas tomatasos etc y pues espero que les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews! a Guest, Esmeralda Saotome, Sari, y a paulayjoaqui en verdad me dieron animos n,n espero que les siga agradando la historia, y si tube faltas de ortografía porque ya era la una de la mañana y mis gatos me apagaron dos veces la lap, u.u y como ni guarde el documento se borro :´( pero ya sin hacerla mas de emoción aquí esta el segundo capitulo**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, es lo que salio de mis ratos de ocio, por cierto cambiare los - dialogos seran asi- y los pensamientos "así" disculpen pero me sentí más comoda así, sin mas comenzamos**

"Segundos de silencio pasaron rapídamente, pero para la peli azul fueron eternos, Shampoo notando el silencio por fin noto a la joven Tendo su rostro se iluminó con genuina sorpresa, sin demostrar molestia alguna, muy por el contrario, avanzo hacia ella y abraso a la joven tendo, tomandola por sopresa. -Akane, ¿que hacer en china?- separandose un poco de ella le sonrío con dulzura. Akane le regreso aquella sonrisa sin embargo pensó con tristesa "despues de todo no es de sorprender, que Ranma la eligiera"

-Shampoo,- correspondió al abrazo - cuanto tiempo sin verte, vine a china para arreglar algunos asuntos, pero. Creo que llegue tarde - Akane le regreso la sonrisa, sin embargo ya se sentía derrotada -Sera mejor que entremos- interrumpío el Saotome antes de que la china preguntara más - El viento aumento, comenzara a llover pronto, y no queremos que Mei ji enferme - la pequeña enseguida estiro sus manitas hacia Shampoo el joven de la trenzas la entregó a la china y adelantándose abrío la puerta para que pudieran entrar las chicas, y efectivamente aunque la cabaña era pequeña era acogedora

-¿Por cuanto tiempo Akane quedarse en china?- pregunto la china -Aún no sé, lo mas seguro es que regrese a Japón en un par de días- de pronto el joven Saotome exclamo algo en voz alta y salio corriendo de la cabaña -oh shampoo olvidar - recordo la joven ignorando a Ranma - presentar a mei ji, ella ser mi hija-

\- Hola pequeña mei ji - la peli azul tomó las manitas de la pequeña mientras esta balbuceaba y la miaba fijamente- ¿cuanto tiempo tiene que nació?-

\- Ella tener ocho meses, parecerse mucho a su padre -La pequeña tenía su cabellera negra, sus ojitos carmesí, idénticos a los de su madre - Akane ¿querer cargar a mei ji?-

\- ¿Puedo? - la joven tendo tomó en brazos a la pequeña, le dolía cierto, pero no quería que Ranma dejará de ser feliz tal y como se veía en este momento- No puedo creer que se mojara mi ropa otra ves- la pelirroja acomodo su ropa sobre un cesto que tenía preparado para eso sorprendiendo a la peli azul por si transformación - Pero creo que es todo, así que preparare un poco de té, esta comenzando a hacer frío -

\- ¿Ranma, aún no te has librado de la maldición? - pregunto la joven Tendo, a lo que la pelirroja miró a Shampoo antes de responder - veras, ¿Sobre eso...-  
Aquella mirada de complicidad, vasto para recordarle dolorosamente el día en que había perdido toda oportunidad

FLASH BACK

Caminando de regreso a casa después de sus clases en la universidad, la joven tendo se encontró con el chico dela trenza el cual iba comiendo un Okonomiyaki claramente venia de estar con Ukyo

\- Oi Akane,-dijo el joven con sopresa- no pense que me toparía contigo - comento casualmente el Saotome, sin embargo Akane mal interpreto el tono, ofendiendose por el comentario del joven - Vamos, no te preocupes Ranma yo tampoco tenia planeado toparme contigo - le dijo Ranma al oir respondía molesta se sintio atacado y es que últimamente se llevaban peor que antes, -Lo dices como si mi presencia fuera una molestia - Akane no sabia que decir u hacer todo gacias a que últimamente se sentía extraña, mas de lo normal estando cerca, del joven - ¿Quien dice que no es así?- le respondío mirando hacía otro lado, pasando así desapercibido el dolor que reflejaron los ojos del chico de la trenza - ¿Eso es lo que piensas realmente? -pregunto con voz serena - ¿soy alguien indeseable para ti?- la pelí azul se dio cuenta de lo duras que habían sido sus palabras, por ello intento arreglar lo que había dicho. - ¡Ranma! - la voz de Shampoo los distrajo - rápido venir con Shampoo - Ranma miro por ultima ves a Akane y se marcho con Shampoo sin deci nada más...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **perdón por la tardanza, es solo que no tenía tiempo, hasta hoy, y pues disculpen que sea corto, pero la tecla "r" no sirve y tube que copiar y pegar, tratare de subir otro capítulo hoy así que deseenme suerte para tener inspiración e igual manden las criticas y lo que tengan, sin mas me despido hasta al rato PD:LO HABIA SUBIDO YA PEO SALIO MAL U.U**


	3. dejame demostrarte mi amor 3

**_Hola disculpen que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto, y que actualize hace mucho tiempo jeje pero tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos y tardar menos, gracias por dejar reviews son mi inspiración, ya que pase por algunas cosas que me bajaron el ánimo, pero aqui esta el tercer capítulo espero que les guste_**

 ** _Disclaimer Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_**

Akane recordaba claramente aquella ocasión, sabía bien que si hubiera intervenido antes quizá aquella pequeña seria hija suya y del joven de la trenza, todo el ambiente en aquélla pequeña cabaña se había tornado denso, y es que la peli azul se veía perdida en sus pensamientos, solo miraba a la pequeña mei ji, la cual había cedido al cansancio y el frío que hacía afuera. Tanto Ranma como Shampoo no sabían que decir ante la actitud Akane solo bebían su té en silencio

La joven tendo seguía recordando todo, lo ocurrido desde entonces

FLASH BACK

Akane al ver que el joven saotome iba tras joven china, decidió seguir su camino hacia el dojo, sin embargo después de algunos minutos caminando lentamente, decidió ir tras ellos, no es que no confiara en Ranma, en quién no confiaba era en Shampoo

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta correr, fue así que llego sin aliento, fuera del restaurante neko, y para su sorpresa, estaba cerrado. "¿a donde mas pudieron ir?" Penso la joven, cuando de pronto vío a su pequeño cerdito, P-chan que salia del restaurante

\- P-chan ¿Donde te habías metido? mírate nada mas estas sucio pequeño pero no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a casa te daré un baño calientito - la joven le dío un beso a P-chan que se notaba nervioso por el baño de agua caliente, que le prometió su adorada Akane Tendo, mientras la peli azul volvió la mirada al restaurante, su instinto le decía que todo estaba por cambiar

A veces es mejor no buscar de mas porque lo que encuentras te puede lastimar, Akane lo sabia, y por ello sin más se levanto con p-chan en los brazos y regresó al dojo tendo - ¡Ya llegue!- anunció la peli azul mientras se quitaba sus zapatos en la entrada, en cuanto dejo al cerdito en el piso, este salió corriendo sin dudarlo al anterior de la casa, -Akane Bienvenida, parece que p-chan extrañaba estar de regreso- la mayor de las tendo estaba por salir de casa -Si, tal parece que extrañó el dojo, pobre después de todo se perdió por tres semanas, ¿irás con el doctor tofu kasumi?- pregunto la menor de las tendo -Si, me prestó este libro de acupuntura, así que se lo entregaré, regresare pronto para hacer la cena- Akane sabía que kasumi visitaba mas seguido al doctor tofu, pareciese que al fin los sentimientos del doctor habían llegado a Kasumi

\- Ve con cuidado Kasumi - Akane por fin sonrió ante la felicidad de su hermana mayor, en cuanto entro se dirigió directamente a su cuarto sin poder evitar pensar en el joven de la trenza, -donde demonios te metiste Ranma- murmuro la peli azul cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de si olvidándose de su cerdito mascota P-chan

Nabiki, se encontraba leyendo una revista de chismes y moda, cuando vio pasar una silueta bastante conocida -Vaya vaya miren quién esta aquí, ¿No me digas que te has perdido otra vez? - dijo la mediana de las tendo mientras volvía su mirada a la revista como si fuese lo mas Interesante en el mundo - Nabiki, -el tono de voz del chico-cerdo era muy serio, demasiado -donde se encuentra la habitación de Akane, es de suma importancia que hable con ella - suspirando profundamente, molesta por la actitud de Ryoga solo respondió - Está donde siempre - y cambió la hoja de la revista, el silencio que siguió después fue tan incómodo que decidió arriesgarse a nunca llegar

Una hora después dio con el patito que decía Akane suspirando pesadamente, sabiendo el daño que le causaría a la joven Tendo tocó un par de veces la puerta, un momento después los pasos de la peli azul se oyeron cerca de la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente

\- Ryoga kun - Akane se sorprendió, sin embargo recuperó la compostura rápidamente - adelante, toma asiento - Ryoga entro un tanto apenado y se sentó en el piso - espera un momento traeré un poco de té - bajando las escaleras pensativa Akane no se dio cuenta de la actitud tan extraña de Ryoga, aquella actitud mas extraña de lo normal

Por otro lado el chico de la pañoleta, se regañaba así mismo por no decirle todo lo que sabía, en lugar se sentarse tranquilamente "Tengo que ser directo, aún que sea por esta ves, es por el bien de Akane, no soportaría verla sufrir más después"

En cuanto Akane abrió la puerta con dos tazas de te y unos pastelillos, en cuánto los puso al alcance de Ryoga este se armó de valor - ¡Akane! Antes de que sea peor tengo que decirte que Ranma y Shampoo...- suspiró antes de dejar caer la bomba - Encontré a Ranma y Shampoo sosteniendo relaciones. - Aguantando la respiración, vio que Akane tenía una expresión seria, sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas - Lo , lo siento, siento a ver sido yo el que trae esta noticia - el joven Hibiki se sintió mal por ello y bajo la cabeza

\- No tienes que sentirte mal, - contestó con la voz apagada la peli azul - pero en este momento te agradecería que me dejaras sola... por favor - levantando la mirada vio como la joven Tendo se acercó a la ventana para disimular su dolor y sus lágrimas

Ryoga no supo que mas hacer, y optó por lo que cualquier buen amigo abría hecho y la abrazo, Akane respondió al abrazo de su mejor amigo y sin poder aguantar mas, rompió en llanto aferrándose al pecho de Ryoga, sin saber cuanto tiempo paso, ni como terminaron sentados en la orilla de la cama de la joven Tendo, la cual seguía sollozando en los brazos del joven

\- Oi Akane - Abriendo la puerta de pronto el chico de la trenza, se encontró a su prometida en brazos de su supuesto "Amigo" la irá subió rápidamente y sin poder callarse solo grito - ¿¡que demonios pasa aquí!? Akane quiero una respuesta -

Akane con toda su tristeza al ver que Ranma sentía que tenía derecho sobre ella, se enojo y no pudo evitar responderle - Es mi habitación, ¿por que demonios no tocaste? -

Ranma desesperado intento tranquilizarse - Toqué, pero no respondiste, me preocupé, - agachandose riendo cínicamente siguió - al final veo que no tenía que preocuparme, y si así lo quieres este compromiso queda anulado, te puedes quedar con ese maldito de Ryoga nunca pense que tu fueras u...- una bofetada silencio al joven saotome

\- Ryoga no tiene nada que ver, tú Ranma tu fuiste el que comenzo todo y ahora vienés como si fueras la víctima -

\- ¿A que te refieres con que Yo comencé todo?, habla claro Akane - Ranma parecía desconcertado y enojado, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue la intervención de Ryoga

\- Con que derecho vienes Saotome ahora veo que no tienes orgullo - intervino Hibiki

\- No te metas más, no es tu asunto - señalo Ranma Ryoga

\- ¡Claro que es mi asunto! - gritó el chico de la pañoleta - te vi Saotome, vi como engañabas a Akane, revolcandote con Shampoo y ¿ahora lo quieres negar? Maldito poco homb...- Ranma calló al chico de la pañoleta con un certero golpe en la cara, el cual lo mando al otro lado de la habitación

\- Será mejor que no hables así, esas son cosas íntimas que no tienes porque divulgarlas, - Ranma sabía que tenía que hacer algo, arreglar las cosas voltendo a verla, noto sus mejillas mojadas y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su corazón se estrujo - Akane, yo... por favor déjame explicarte -

\- ¡Lárgate! - habló fuerte - no quiero verte más - la joven tendo se sentía débil por enamorarse de un idiota que jamás le correspondería, se sentía vulnerable por llorar frente a él

\- Akane, por favor, déjame, dame solo un par de minutos, y todo se arreglará, Akane - sabia que si no hacía algo la perderia Ranma estiró su mano intentando tocar el hombro de la peli azul, sin embrago había olvidado por completo a Ryoga, costandole que saliera volando por la ventana golpeando de lleno el asfalto de la calle, levantandose enseguida Ranma intentó correr de regreso

\- ¡Ahora soy yo el que te dice que te alejes Saotome! Gritó Ryoga desde la ventana rota de Akane - no tienes derecho alguno de pisar esta propiedad, le has jugado muy sucio a la familia Tendo y no tienes derecho a nada -

Ante tanto barullo los Tendo y los señores Saotome salieron a ver que pasaba, sin embargo se veían notablemente confundidos

\- Saotome, ¿cree que sea algo de lo cual preocuparnos? - pregunto el patriarca Tendo

\- Realmente no lo se Tendo, pero es seguro que lo arreglarán cuando menos nos lo esperemos, tal y como lo han hecho antes - Genma respondió con seriedad

\- No lo sé - interrumpió la mediana de las Tendo - hay algo que huele mal -

\- ¿Crees que se arregle pronto hija, sabes algo del asunto? - Soun también notaba aquella tensión en el aire y antes de que alguno hablara la voz de Ranma retumbo en todo em dojo

\- !Arreglemos esto Ryoga, tú y yo en una pelea real! - Ryoga saltó de la ventana y caminó hacía Ranma entonces hablando mas bajo prosiguió - quién pierda, se larga de nerima y deja en paz a Akane -

\- ¡Tu no tienes derecho! - gritó nuevamente el joven de la pañoleta

\- ¡Si quieres que me aleje, tendrás que derrotarme! Solo así me marchare de aquí - Ranma comenzó a caminar - entrenare en las montañas, y te haré polvo sin miramientos... en dos meses te veré detrás del colegio furinkan y entonces te largaras de aquí -

La puesta de sol avanzaba con el joven de la trenza el cual desapareció sin que nadie hiciera algo, ni con equipaje alguno

Cuando Ryoga quiso regresar, Akane cerro las cortinas para que nadie la viera, el vidrio roto fue el vestigio de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, y sin más que decir Ryoga emprendió su largo viaje de entrenamiento

Por la noche mientras veían la televisión los Tendo y los Saotome no sabían que pensar, Akane no había bajado a cenar y Ranma no daba indicios de volver

\- Y bien, ¿comió algo? - Nabiki pregunto con verdadera preocupación a la mayor de las tendo

Akane cerro la puerta, y desvanecido el murmullo, se deslizó en la puerta y abrazo sus rodillas, y se perdió en sus pensamientos, lágrimas traicioneras corrían por sus mejillas, un par de meses atrás los Tendo y Saotome obligados por la sra Saotome habían acordado dejar de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, y tal como habían dicho, cumplieron al pié de la letra

Ahora Akane, recostada en su cama repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido, lo que Ryoga le conto, y como Ranma reaccionó ante el comentario de Ryoga, entrada la madrugada entre el llanto y sus pensamientos agotaron a la joven, quedando esta profundamente dormida

Unas semanas más tarde Akane llego de la universidad, aún sin ánimos de hablar con su familia de lo ocurrido, cuando Genma le pregunto por Ranma, ella solo respondió - Fue a entrenar, no se realmente a donde - y se marcho a su habitación, sl día siguiente los Saotome se marcharon del dojo Tendo, hasta que se aclarará el asunto, cuándo la peli azul entro al comedor para saludar a su família se encontró que comían ramen del restaurante neko

\- Akane, toma asiento - Kasumi acomodaba un plato en el lugar de Akane, - Shampoo vino hoy, queria hablar contigo, y amablemente trajo ramen para todos - Akane perdió el apetito y se levantó de la mesa

\- Lo siento Kasumi, pero comí con yuka antes de llegar a casa, y no te preocupes mañana ire a hablar yo con Shampoo - intentado disimular su tristeza y enojo

\- Que lástima - se lamentó Kasumi - vino a buscarte porque hoy regresa a china, a esta hora ya deve estar en el aeropuerto - sin desir más la peli azul subió las escaleras entró en su habitación, encerrandose en ella nuevamente

"Me pregunto, de que querría hablar,- pensó - ¿restresgarme el porqué que Ranma la prefirió a ella?" Mirandose al espejo de arriba a abajo suspiró, y bajo la cabeza lágrimas inundaron sus ojos pero antes de que pudieran escapar abrió su mochila y saco todo lo que tenía que estudiar, solo se enfocaria a sus estudios, al menos... al menos mientras olvidaba al joven de la trenza


End file.
